The Dovahkiin's fall
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Harry Potter, Fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We all know of Ron's jealousy but what happens when he does something that causes The Boy-Who-Lived to be knocked unconscious? What happens to Harry when he finds himself awake in a cart with three other people on their way to their execution? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**~The Dovahkiin's fall~**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, Fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard tournament. We all know of Ron's Jealousy but what happens when he does something that causes The Boy-Who-Lived to be knocked unconscious? What Happens to Harry when he finds himself awake in a cart with three other people on their way to their execution?

A/N : Alright so this is more of the prolog to the story and most of it is Word for Word from the book until the ending, but I felt it was necessary to have this as you guys know where in the books this takes place, This is a Harry Potter Elder Scrolls Crossover.

A/N 2: This will take a while between updates as I am playing the game and then writing down what Harry does and his thoughts as everything happens. I have four hours of video already, and am typing this up as my device recharges. So Enjoy! Also Each Chapter will be 1,000 words or longer I will aim for 2,000 though.

* * *

 _"Friends don't get jealous of each other or begrudge the other for finding success. They celebrate every victory together"_

— Karen Kingsbury

* * *

 _When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George — clean-shaven again — seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well. "Hope it's Angelina," said Fred as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. "So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!" The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual._

 _Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions._

 _At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored. "Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore._

 _"I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness._

 _The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . . . "Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry._

 _The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white._

 _"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." "No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber. "Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you! The clapping and chatting died down._

 _Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" "It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables._

 _"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it._

 _The Hogwarts champion next . . . And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!" "No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table._

 _Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again. "Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

 _The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out — "Harry Potter."_

 _Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly. There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed. "I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't." Both of them stared just as blankly back._

 _At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall. "Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!" "Go on," Hermione_ hissed _, giving Harry a slight push. Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder_ until A single voice raised above the dull whisperings of the crowd.

"You cheater! How dare you!" Ron shouted, Harry turned around "I didn't-" was as far as he got though as something blackish hit him in his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter One

**~The Dovahkiin's fall~**

 **Summary:** After being called up to be the Fourth champion Harry is hit in the face with something and fell unconscious. What happens once he wakes up?

 **A/N :** First Chapter is Out! Hope you enjoy. Alright This is too short so i'm going to make the chapters longer, anyways Please Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

 _"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."_

― Woody Allen

* * *

Harry opened his eyes his head swarming he groaned in pain, blinking his eyes he noticed that he was being jerked around a lot and he heard the clattering of hoof steps. Now fully awake he looked around trying to determine where he was, he obviously wasn't in Hogwarts. He noticed a guy sitting across from him with dirty blond hair. Continuing to look around he noticed another guy with Dark hair then a guy who was gagged, Harry frowned where in Merlin's name was he?

Looking forward he saw another carriage up ahead and he noticed his carriage was being driven by a guard looking person.

The Dirty blonde haired guy looked at him, "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Harry frowned, he hadn't been trying to cross no border, he had been walking towards The Headmaster when he turned and was hit with a black something, Harry assumed it was a spell. Imperial what was Imperial? He asked himself confusion settling in he was about to respond when the Dark haired person spoke up.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there." He, The Thief Harry Assumed, Turned to him. "You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Harry frowned, Stormcloaks? This wasn't making any sense!

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The Dirty blonde haired, Stormcloak?, Said.

A nasally voice shouted "Shut up back there!"

The Thief spoke up once more "And what's wrong with him? Huh?"

Harry Frowned as the Stormcloak spoke up "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Ulfric Stormcloak? True high King? Harry frowned dread setting in this was bad wasn't it? It was then that he noticed his hands were bond together and that his skin was a dark ashen grey.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Harry gulped if they were with a leader of rebellion then.. his thoughts mirrored what the thief had said, 'Oh Merlin, where are they taking us?' it was then that he remembered the guy said gods… Harry wondered which he worshiped.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits" The Stormcloak said. 'Sovngarde?' Harry wondered, he tried to ask but it was if he couldn't move.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The Thief said panic in his voice. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The Stormcloak asked. "Why do you care?" "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Harry's eyes widen… they were being lead to their exaction weren't they? Harry barley contained a whimper he didn't want to die! "Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" A guard called out as they approached the gates of a city. Harry gulped, 'Headsman?' Harry thought frowning. "Good. Let's get this over with." Another voice responded.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me" The Thief muttered tinged with panic and urgency.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Harry frowned the terms were so weird, Thalmor? Divines? Though he wasn't as smart as Hermione he did think that maybe these Divines were the gods the thief had mentioned earlier.

Harry Heard a father telling his son to get inside. The boy protested but soon went in. a few seconds later soldier said "Whoa" the horse slowed down.

The Thief frowned "Why are they stopping?" The Stormcloak snorted "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Harry gulped he didn't want to die! He Stood up with the others thinking that maybe he should make a run for it… maybe he could escape? "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The Thief said.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The Stormcloak said, Harry frowned as they jumped out the cart. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The Thief begged.

A female voice called out "Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!"

"Empire loves their damn lists." The Stormcloak said in a grumble.

A male voice called out, "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Harry looked around no one else was running which meant that either no one was brave enough or that they knew it was futile to run. "Ralof of Riverwood." The Stormcloak, Ralof walked over to the… was that a chopping block? They were going to cut off their heads!? "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir said as he dashed past the Female "Halt" She shouted only for Lokir to respond "You're not going to kill me!" "Archers!" Lokir fell with one bowshot "Anyone else feel like running?" The Female who Harry believed to be the Captain said. "Wait, you there. Step forward. Who are you?" Harry walked forward.

"Harry Potter" he said, no recongnition was on his face. "Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, dark elf"

Dark Elf? Harry asked himself why did this guy think he was a dark elf? He was a human like him! "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list" "Forget the list" The female ordered. "He goes to the block."

"By your orders, captain." The guy looked over to Harry, "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." Harry sighed softly he wasn't from Morrowind… he had never even heard of that place!

"Follow the Captain Prisoner" The guy said. Harry walked after her and stood in line with the rest of the prisoners. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric grunted in protest. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." The guy said who Harry thought was Tullius. A noise sounded about and people began looking around as did Harry.

"What was that?" The guy who had called out there names asked. "It's nothing. Carry on." "Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." The Imperial Captain said a woman walked forward with yellow robes. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-" one of the prisoners from the other cart walked forward. "For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with."

"As you wish..." The Priestess? Said.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the guy jibed as he laid on the chopping block. Harry saw the guy raise his axe he knew he should look away he knew what was going to happen but he stood there frozen, in shock in fear. The axe lowered and the guy's head came off. As people shouted Harry could barely hear a thing until he heard Ralof said, "As fearless in death as he was in life" "Next, the dark elf!" the Captain shouted. Once again that weird noise sounded. "There it is again. Did you hear that?" The List guy asked. The Captain glared at Harry.

"I said, next prisoner!" The List guy then said "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Harr walked forword and was soon kicked down. He watched as the headsman started raising his axe then his eyes widen as he saw a large beast flying ion the air. "What in oblivion is that?" Someone shouted as the thing flew closer. It was a dragon. The Dragon landed on the tower knocking the headsman down as the earth rumbled. Then as the guy started to stand up it roared.


	3. Chapter Two

**~The Dovahkiin's fall~**

 **Summary:** After being called up to be the Fourth champion Harry is hit in the face with something and fell unconscious. Waking up Harry finds himself in a carriage being taken to his execution as he lays on the block a dragon appears in the sky. What happens to Harry now?

 **A/N :** Second Chapter Here Please Review follow and Favorite if you enjoyed! Bit on the short side but the ending is too good not to leave it off.

* * *

 _"If you don't take risks, you'll have a wasted soul."_

― Drew Barrymore

* * *

"Hey, dark elf. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof said Harry stood up "this Way!" He Shouted Harry decided following him would be a good idea, he didn't want to die after all! Harry quickly followed him into a tower the dragon had just been on, Harry guessed that it would be a good idea… Harry Shook his head a Dragon could that have actually been a full grown dragon if so what type it didn't look like any he had seen before…

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked the Jarl? Who had the gag removed. "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower. Let's go!" Ralof said as Harry followed him.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" Ralof commanded. The Wall Crumbles though and Ralof shouts "Get Back" Harry stumbles down a few steps. "Toor shul!" The Dragon shouted as a blast of fire came through the hole. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow you when we can!" Ralof said. Harry nodded and stepped up the hole, hesitating for a brief moment he took a step back then he jumped.

Landing on the other side he winced in pain before scrambling to the other side of the inn and down the hole wondering where he was supposed to go. He stepped out the inn and saw a few people the list guy a guard and a child.

"Haming, you need to get over here now! Thataboy. You're doing great! Torolf! Gods...everyone get back!" The List guy shouted and they ducked behind a building as the dragon breathed fire once more. Harrys mind was in shock he couldn't think much about what was happening and was just following his instinct for what to do.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." The guard said the list giver, Hadvar, nodded then took off Harry quickly followed him as he ran through the burning city. "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar shouted. Soon the dragon landed right next to them on top the wall.

"Vol toor shul!" The Dragon shouted and fire came out. "Quickly, follow me!" Harry dashed after the guy they soon came into a clearing. "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" A voice distantly shouted.

"It's you and me, prisoner, stay close!" Hadvar said Harry gave an unseen nod and ran after him soon another guy came up with a start Harry realized it was Ralof the guy he had been riding with.

"Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!" Hadvar shouted

Ralof responded "We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time." Hadvar responded "Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Harry began to think that maybe Sovngarde was there afterlife. "You, come on! Into the keep!" Ralof Commanded expecting him to come instantly. Harry could hear it in the tone of his voice.

"With me, prisoner! Let's go! Come on! We need to get inside!" Hadvar shouted, Harry looked at the two and quickly made his way to Hadvar who had been kind to him… kinder then Ralof had been anyways. Harry quickly went into the building.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times? We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." Harry walked towards him "There you go. Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns." Gear Harry asked himself as he started looking around chests… does he mean the armor and swords? "You better get that armor on. Give the sword a few swings, too. Let's keep moving. That thing is still out there. Come on, this way." Harry quickly put the armor on then swung the sword its balance felt odd in his hand. Harry then walked over to Hadvar following him down a tunnel.

They soon arrived at a gate and they could hear voices beyond it "Hear that? Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them." He says Harry nodded agreeing with him as he quickly entered the gate "Hold on now, we only want to..." Hadvar started to say.

The Stormcloaks draw their weapons "If you want to die, so be it." He said and drew his Harry's eyes widen as a guy came at him, Harry backed away to the wall before remembering to draw his sword circling around the room Harry wondered what he was supposed to do. As the guy got to close Harry swung out the sword it was a sloppy swing but the guy fell down, dead. Harry gasped in horror and paled… he- he just killed a guy.

Somewhere deep in his mind there was a thrill of pleasure.


	4. Chapter Three

**~The Dovahkiin's fall~**

 **Summary:** After being called up to be the Fourth champion Harry is hit in the face with something and fell unconscious. Waking up Harry finds himself in a carriage being taken to his execution as he lays on the block a dragon appears in the sky. Ralof tells him to get up and follow him soon Harrys jumping through a roof and had to make a decision between imperial and Stormcloak choosing imperial he finds himself released from his bindings and given armor and a weapon two Stormcloaks attack them and Harry takes his first life. What happens to Harry now?

A/N : Third chapter here Please Review follow and Favorite if you enjoyed! And Yes the Summary will get longer each chapter until about five chapters then ill cut off the beginning part or re-summarize it or something.

* * *

 _"I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow of your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it."_

―Sheogorath

* * *

Hadvar continued to fight against the other Stormcloak while Harry was having a little mental breakdown over the fact that he had just killed a man. He distantly realized that Hadvar had killed off the woman. "That's the end of that. Let's see if I can get that door open." He said, Harry was looking around and picked up a couple things that fell on the floor.

Harry quickly made his way after Hadvar after slipping on the gloves he found… the gauntlets. Harry wondered if he could still do magic… he thought it would be nice to have some flames but then again he didn't even have his wand he wondered if he could get a wand, did these people even know of magic? Harry shivered wishing for a flame to warm him up, with that though a small amount of flames burst into his hand.

Harry stared at it in shock Hadvar didn't seem surprised. Harry sheathed his sword and wished the flame away as quickly followed Hadvar. "Look out!" Hadvar shouted as the rocks tumbled down blocking there path. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." He said before they went into another room two Stormcloaks were there Hadvar dashed off to fight them but Harry hung back, not wanting to get in the way though he kept watch to make sure Hadvar didn't die…

Soon the two Stormcloaks were dead and Hadvar said "An old storeroom. See if you can find some potions. Might come in handy." Harry blanched potions? Well at least he was now sure they knew about magic… ugh potions were horrible but Harry did look around and found red blue and green potions, Harry looked at the labels the red ones were health the blue were magic and green were stamina.

"A torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these..." Hadvar said as they came across the room Harry looked at eyes wide at horror before the sounds of battle dragged his attention towards were some Stormcloaks were fighting the torturer. Harry secretly wished that the Stormcloaks would win against them, but it was not to be the torturer killed them then looked at them giving a crooked tooth smile, his teeth were yellow and black. "You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed quite upset at how I'd been entertaining their comrades."

Harry shuddered at the guy's tone, "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Hadvar said urgency in his voice. Harry picked up an axe testing its wait and decided to use the axe instead of the sword.

The Torturer scoffed "A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense...although, come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there." He said gesturing to a short hallway that lead off somewhere.

"Come with us. We need to get out of here." Hadvar said, the Torturer sneered at him "You have no authority over me, boy." He said spitting out the last word. Hadvar gave a small growl "Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!"

A younger looking guy stepped forward "Forget the old man. I'll come with you." Hadvar nodded and looked around. "Wait a second, looks like there's something in this cage." The torturer spoke up once more "Don't bother with that. Lost the key ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks."

"See if you can get it open with some picks. We'll need everything we can get." Hadvar said handing the picks to Harry, Harry nodded and quickly picked up a book to read later, he didn't know anything about this place so maybe he could learn something through the books. Harry then went over to the cage and looked at the lock, he did have a little experience with it when he was younger.

Quickly he opened the lock and picked up the gold the book the potion before looking at the robes the guy was wearing, shifting in the armor Harry wriggled his nose in disgust and took the cloths of the guys dead body.

"Sure, take all my things. Please." The torturer said sarcastically. "Grab what you can and let's go." Hadvar said ignoring the Torturer who as they walked away said "There's no way out that way, you know..." when they were in that hall Harry quickly took off the stuff armor and put on the robes feeling mush more comfortable and at ease.

Walking along through the torture area Harry noticed some gold glinting next to the skeleton Harry quickly grabbed it, he only had a small amount and he didn't know what he would need to be able to find his way back home, to Hogwarts. Then they continued on down through a rocky tunnel.

They came across a large area with stomcloaks Harry pulls out his axe and fire, noticing a guy coming towards him he instinctively watched as the guy started to burn alive, yet he still cam at Harry who in fear swung his axe and killed the man.

They ran around the place as arrows flew at them, soon Hadvar was attacking the archers and Harry aimed his hand at them not noticing the purplish liquid and fired, the fire hit the liquid and with a roar erupted into a line of fire, Harry stared in shock before noticing the rapidly disappearing liquid. Hadvar got hit with the blast and fell down to his knees Harry winced.

The archer looked at him and fired an arrow Harry raised his hand and fired. She died Harry grimaced and turned to Hadvar who stood up. "Alright, let's see if we can find a way out." Harry sheathed his weapons and ran after Hadvar. "Let's see where this goes." He said once they arrived at a lever, Harry nodded and pulled it releasing a wooden bridge that crashed down stirring up a bit of dust. Harry started over the bridge and looked up seeing sunlight stream through a crack.

Hearing a rumble Harry looked back over the bridge he and Hadvar had just crossed, and a giant rock fell and crushed the bridge. "Damn it. No going back that way." Hadvar said before they continued to walk on. "I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us. We better push on. I'm sure the others will find another way out." They went towards a creek that had water flowing and followed it down but it led to a dead in, nearby a small tunnel led somewhere else, "Hmm, that doesn't go anywhere. I guess we'd better try this way."

Harry noticed a small bag and jiggling it he heard soft clinking of coins, he grabbed the bag and followed after Hadvar into a place filled with spider webs Harry pulled out his weapons as spiders descended all around, Harry was reminded of the Acromantula Harry glared at them, sure they weren't actually the Acromantula but they were still giant spiders and deserved to die, Harry fired the flames at them watching in glee as they died. 'This is for second year' Harry thought to himself.

Once they killed the nest Hadvar muttered "What next, giant snakes?" Harry eyed him warily Harry hoped there wasn't a basilisk in this world…

Continuing on they found the creek again and Harry put his weapons away soon Hadvar stopped and crouched Harry crouched as well.

"Hold up. There's a bear just ahead. See her?"

Harry looked and saw the bear, "I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step. Or if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow. Might take her by surprise. Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back."

Harry nodded taking the bow and arrows; he decided it would be better to sneak by… less chance of a dying, and no matter what people said Harry did have a sense of self-preservation. He just chose to ignore it… though he did wonder why he did some of the things he did.

Harry slowly started crouching forward stopping when the bear got up until it laid down again soon he was away from the bear and in a small area they followed along until they came to an area with light streaming in "This looks like the way out! I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it." Going towards it they exited out.

"Wait!" Hadvar hissed crouching down as Harry's eyes got used to the son Harry crouched as well and saw The big dragon flying away.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back. Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he could help you out. It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today. Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you. And if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them." Harry nodded absently his body draining of adrenaline.

He had just been a life and death situation again.

He had killed people.

Hadvar had walked away and Harry followed him, he wasn't splitting up! He didn't know what he was doing here. As they went further along Harry felt a pull calling out to him Harry couldn't resist as he walked towards something scaling down rocks to get there, soon he found three tall stones jutting out of the ground, and the middle one was what pulled his attention.

Distantly he heard Hadvar talking, "See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing. I admit, I still don't much like the look of it" Draugr? What were those? Soon Hadvar was standing near him. "These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself."

Harry looked at each one before placing his hand on top of the mage stone and felt something. "Mage, eh? Well, to each his own. It's not for me to judge."

They heard wolves howl and he noticed Hadvar pull out his weapons and Harry did the same shooting fire at the wolves from a distance. Then they continued on the path.

Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you've already earned your pardon. But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right? I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood."

They walked into the city well town Harry guessed and Hadvar said "Things look quite enough here. Come on, there's my uncle. Uncle Alvor! Hello!" The guy at the blacksmith, at least Harry thought it was called blacksmith when you made weapons and armors, place looked up startled, "Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from... Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Shh, uncle. Keep your voice down. I'm fine, but we should go inside to talk." Hadvar said Harry frowned why not tell everyone, then he realized it was because it would cause mass panic. "What's going on? And who's this?"

"He's a friend. Saved my life in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Harry blinked when had he saved hadvars life? He was pretty sure Hadvar was the one who saved him…

Friends, huh? Well Harry supposed that they were friends, though he had only told the man his name. Harry figured he should start talking soon.

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it." Harry followed the two inside.


	5. Chapter Four

**~The Dovahkiin's fall~**

 **Summary:** After being called up to be the Fourth champion Harry is hit in the face with something and Falls Unconscious, How do the professors react?

 **A/N :** Alright this is the fifth chapter of the story, well fourth not including prologue but whatever every fifth chapter there will be a bit about life at Hogwarts that way you know kind of what's going on and yes there is a time difference between them.

 ***Grins evilly***

This is a review I got from a guest:

:Wow i could just play the game. wada write down the game as is and just change the name.

Dear Guest,

Really is this all you could come up with for flaming me? For _**supposedly**_ just copying everything from the game? I use the Game as a bassline but there will be loads of differences that occur later in the story, also spell your words right, as it was I could barely understand what you were trying to say. I don't mind Flamers, as long as they aren't complete dunderheads, like the one I just got.

Also you can't really just play the game as you don't know what Harry is going to do what sort of choices he will make. You also don't know what sort of plot twists I have in store for this story, so unless you know exactly what I am going to do I kindly suggest that you shut up.

If you dislike this story but don't want to come across as a flamer, just review and tell me what you dislike about the story maybe it's something I can fix, one person already asked me if I could change the writing format a bit and I will. I want to become a good writer and need the help of others to do this, but still if you're going to criticize me at least don't be a toddler about it!

Sincerely,

DeadGirlRisen

Alright then now that that's over with lets head back to the chapter shall we? This one is a bit shorter but next chapter will be longer to make up for it.

* * *

You either die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain. The light uses people as pawns, the dark kills mercilessly - when both sides feed off of prejudice, one hero thinks it about damn time for a change.

― hpfanfictionprompts . tumblr

* * *

Dumbledore went to Harry and casting a spell checked his pulse, he was still alive but he seemed to be in coma from what Dumbledore could tell. He put Harry onto a stretcher and levitated it to the hospital wing.

"Goodness!" Madame Pomfrey said as she saw Mr. Potter, "What happened to him?" Dumbledore looked over to Ron who was being hold by Snape.

"That is what I would like to know" he said peering down his spectacles at Ron.

"I-I was trying to c-cast the Le-levicorpus spell s-sir" He said stuttering as bad a Quirrell did, Snape sneered at him.

Dumbledore gave him a disappointed look, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student. Go back to your dorm room." Ron nodded and dashed off.

"How is he?" Professor McGonagall asked worry etched into her face.

"Stable but I can't seem to find a way to reverse it, he may be stuck like this forever." Pomfrey said as she scanned the boy.

"His eyes are moving" Snape said and they watched as Harrys eyes moved around dashing side to side. Then it seemed to calm down to slower movements.

Madame Pomfrey scanned Harry once more for signs of him wakening up. Shaking her head in the negative she sighed, "There's no change, but he might be having a dream." She replied.

"Do everything you can to wake him up," Dumbledore ordered before turning and leaving the hospital wing. Minerva frowned "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know, but if something comes up I will let you know." She offered with a nod Minerva left.

Later alone in his office Professor Moody, better known to some as Barty Crouch Jr, was writing a letter to his lord. Worry etched in his face.

 _My Lord,_

 _I have done as you ask and Potter's name has come out for the tournament, the boy was in shock as was to be expected and the hall was in uproar. It was then that the brats best mate, a blood traitor named Ronald Weasley, turned his wand on the boy and failed to cast a Levicorpus Jinx, instead of green it came out black and hit the brat in his head._

 _The brat fell unconscious and is now in the hospital wing where Pomfrey is trying to find out how to wake him. What should I do My Lord?_

 _Your Loyal Follower,_

 _Crouch_

Putting the letter into an envelope he went to the owlery and making sure no one was there sent the letter.

Voldemort sat in his chair as an owl flew in, he recognized the bird as a Hogwarts owl he grabbed the letter and then told the bird to stay, in case he needed to send a response back.

As he read over the letter his eyes narrowed, that blood traitor had ruined his plan! Now how was he supposed to get the brat for his ritual! And if he didn't complete the tasks he would lose his magic, making him completely useless for his ritual! Voldemort snarled in anger he had to change his plans.

Madame Pomfrey was watching over her young ward when his body seemed to tense, rushing over to him she began scanning him, a magical signature unlike any she had ever seen before seemed to be originating from his left wrist, grabbing her wards hand she looked at the wrist to find his skin blackening and forming a strange symbol, one that looked like a dragon.

She scanned the tattoo trying to find out something from it but she got nothing other than it had a dormant magical signature that seemed to be pulsing with magic. She quickly had other things to worry about as wounds appeared on Harry's body and she had to focus on healing him to keep him from bleeding out and dyeing.


	6. Update

So I am Rewriting Dimensional Traveler,

my beta is working on The Doctor's Wizard.

The Dovakiins fall is on Hold while i look over some mistakes,

my KND Fics are on Hold until i can think of what to Write.

So Basically Expect No Updates from me for awhile while I fix some things. Im Generally availble through PM's Though I might take a while to respond to them, due to time zones.

Have A great Summer!

~DeadGirlRisen

AKA Chi


End file.
